


HARRY! I AM STUCK

by TheDirtyMind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Cheating, F/M, Incest, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Love, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDirtyMind/pseuds/TheDirtyMind
Summary: One late morning when Lily Potter gets her hand stuck in an ancient Vase, she calls for help and Harry comes down running to her. But Is Lily going to regret asking Harry for help? Read it to know more.(SMUT)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter
Comments: 17
Kudos: 185





	1. Helping and Grinding

**Author's Note:**

> In this world all the Potters survives. Voldemort didn't have any Horcruxes so he died when he went after the Potters.

It was late morning. Harry was currently doing his homework. It was the summer break before the fifth year. 

‘Add three lacewings-’

“HARRY!” Lily yelled from the downstairs. 

Harry put his quill down and hurried downstairs. 

“In the living room.” he heard her. So, he stepped in the living room. His mother was looking over her shoulder. She was on the opposite side of the room, in front of a low royal red furnished shelf which exhibited the Potter's relic. A very ancient red Vase. Harry walked quickly to her and stood beside her.

“Oh Harry, My arm is stuck in the vase.” she whined. Harry gave her an odd look.

“Why did you put your hand in the vase?” he asked her, giving her an amused look.

“I was cleaning the vase with a cloth. When I started cleaning the inside of the vase, I dropped the piece of cloth in it. And when I tried to retrieve it, my hand stuck inside it.” she said in an embarrassed voice. Harry couldn't stop his bout of laughter. Lily just stood there, waiting for him to calm down.

“Are you done?” she hissed. “If yes, then help me.” she hissed in annoyance.

“Okay, okay. I am sorry for laughing. But how will I help? We can't move the vase as it is stuck with a permanent sticking charm on the shelf. We also can't break it for two reasons. First, dad will kick us out of the house and secondly the vase is charmed unbreakable.” he informed her.

“I know.” she groaned. “We will just do this the old way. Just grab my hand and pull it out.” she said, tapping her foot on the tiles impatiently.

“Okay. Let's give it a try.” Harry shrugged. He gripped her forearm with his hands and tried to pull but nothing happened. She gave him an unimpressed look.

“We are both pulling my hand in two slightly different directions. It won't work. Get behind me and pull my hand, so the direction of both our forces will be the same.” 

Harry nodded as he stood behind her. He couldn't help but let his gaze skim from her head to toe. Her fiery red hair was in a tight bun. She was wearing a lilac silky robe which went down to her mid thighs. He shook his head to clear away the dirty thoughts. 

He grabbed her hand from behind her back. His chest was pressed against her back, his face was beside hers, their cheeks touching but Harry was cautious enough not to let his hips touch her arse. He pulled her hand with all his might. His mother also pulled back her hand. They continued pulling, Lily clamped her mouth shut, not letting a gasp of mild pain out of her mouth. She felt her wrist crushing against the inside of the vase. 

“STOP!” she exclaimed as the pain was increasing. Harry quickly let her hand go. Lily moaned in pain and slumped against Harry. 

“Are you alright mom?” he asked in concern, his hand on her waist to keep her steady. He stifled a blush as her arse was touching his hips.

“I think so.” she nodded her head. “Let's try again.”

Harry nodded and again grabbed her hand. They pulled again but this time Harry let his hips grind against her arse. Lily didn't mind as she thought it wasn't intentional. He was definitely going to touch her when he was pulling her hand. She ignored it as they pulled her hand. 

Harry's eyes were widened in disbelief as his mother's arse was pressed tight against his crotch. As they pulled her hand with more force, his crotch was mashing more tightly against her arse. Harry bit his tongue to stop a moan. Lily was aware of his boner pressing deeper on her arse cheeks. She blushed furiously, it felt so damn good and didn't stop him. It wasn't intentional. Harry was just helping her. 

“Stop!” she said again. He let go of her hand. Lily hissed in pain. It wasn't helping in a bit.

“I don't think it will work. Go floo to your father's office and ask him for help. He will have some idea.” she grumbled. Harry panicked. He didn't want to stop touching his mother. Suddenly he got a brilliant idea. ‘Why the hell aren't we using magic?’ he snorted inwardly. He decided his mother might have momentarily forgotten about her wand in the moment of panic. 

“Let's try in another way. I have an idea.” Harry said, feeling oddly confident. He wasn't going to get this chance to grind his mother's arse go to waste. 

“Let's hear your plan.” she said, humouring him. 

“You try to pull out your hand while I try to pull you away instead of your hand. It might work.” he said in a thoughtful tone. She gave him a skeptical look but nodded.

“Let's give it a try.” she said as she turned her head forward to stare at the vase. Harry grinned behind her back. His hands wrapped around her waist and he placed his intertwined hands on her stomach. His crotch was basically glued to her arse. Lily was getting uncomfortable. She could feel Harry's boner poking her arse cheek. She couldn't accuse him though, he was just a teenager. It was totally normal for him to get a hard on from physical touch. She decided she would give this method one and last try before sending him back to his room. She was sure this wasn't going to work anyway.

“Ready?” she asked. He nodded and she pulled her hand while he pulled her waist. Harry was in heaven, the feel of her voluptuous arse pressing his groin was indescribable. Just as Lily was going to tell him to stop, he used his wandless magic to move her hand a little out of the vase. 

“Stop!” she said. He stopped pulling her but didn't step back. His hands were still wrapped around her waist. His boner was still crushed against her arse. She turned her head and gave him a disbelieving look.

“It is working.” she exclaimed. Harry grinned.

“Congratulations.” he said. She smiled at him.

“Let's start again but stop it when I say so I don't hurt my wrist.” she said and turned away, looking at the vase. Harry smirked as he gripped her waist and pulled her. He surreptitiously used his magic to slowly hike her robe up. 

He continued pulling her while the robe slowly rose. Lily gasped as she realised her robe was all hiked up to her waist. Her thin green lingerie underwear was the only cloth covering her pussy. Her arse cheeks were naked. But it seemed Harry hadn't noticed it yet. His jeans were pressed to her panties. She felt the rough texture of his jeans on her arse. She ignored it. Only a little more and her hand would come out and Harry would go back to his room. Her hand moved a little more. She grinned at the success.

“Stop.” she said. He stopped pulling her. Lily sighed as she was getting tired. 

“It looks like it will take some more time.” she mumbled. Harry nodded but smirked inwardly. 

“Let's continue." She said. Harry used his wandless magic to drop his jeans and briefs to his knee and stepped out of it. He placed his dick between her ass cheeks and pulled her back. His dick was snuggled between her shapely arse cheeks. He continued pulling her.

Lily's eyes widened as she felt warm hard skin between her arse. She quickly glanced down and realised Harry was naked from the waist down. His penis was compressed between her arse cheeks. She whimpered. 

‘Let's stop pretending. Harry definitely noticed my bare flesh. He is naked himself. It seems his mind has become foggy from so much skin contact and his hormones are taking over. But what to do?’ 

She could confront him and can stop this nonsense right away but that will be so awkward. Harry could close himself due to his embarrassment. They wouldn't be able to talk with each other afterwards for some time. Or she could just pretend nothing strange was happening and let him have some fun a little more until her hand came out of the vase. She opted for the latter. Her hand came out a little more.

“Stop.” she said. Harry stopped instantly. She took a deep breath. Her face was covered in sweat. She felt hot. As if reading her thoughts, Harry proposed something.

“Mom, our clothes are all wet. We should remove it. It feels icky.” he said with a straight face, looking faux innocent.

“Okaaaay.” she drawled. She wanted to laugh at her son. Horny teenagers. It seems all his blood went down and he wasn't thinking properly. He was being so bold. Still, she agreed inwardly. Her clothes stuck to her body. She didn't get to answer as Harry pulled the tie on her waist and her robe parted. She was frozen as her son removed the robe from her body and threw it on the floor. She was just in her green bra and lingerie. He grabbed her waist from behind. He pushed his erect dick between her legs, just below her panty where her pussy lips were. Lily shivered at his touch. ‘Why do I think I chose wrong? Why do I think it will end badly for me?’

“Let's continue.” he said. She nodded her head reluctantly. She pulled her hand while Harry pulled her waist. She groaned as she saw the head of his dick, pointing at her from below, between her hips. She felt his hips crushed against her arse cheeks. She felt his heavy warm breath on her neck. She also noticed that his one hand was on her bra, squeezing her breast. She finally thought it was enough. She finally realised he had to be stopped. She couldn't let this go out of control.

Harry had had enough. His cock was throbbing. Just as she was going to yell at him to stop, he used his wandless magic and her wrist came free from the vase. The backward momentum made them fall. Harry fell on the floor with a thump, as he was pulling Lily, she also fell on him, her back of her head hitting Harry's forehead.

Harry groaned. Lily also rubbed the back of her head. She sat up.

Then she realised where she was. She was sitting on Harry's hips. His dick was pointing at the ceiling, from between her legs. Just as she was going to move away from him, his arms grabbed her waist and pulled her down. He rolled her over, so she was lying on her back on the tile floor. Harry was hovering over her. Lily's knees were parted. Harry was lying between them. His groin was pressed to her panty, while his hands were placed on either side of her face. His emerald eyes were dark from lust. Lily whimpered in fear. She was trapped below his body. She put her hands on his chest and tried to push him away but he grabbed her hands with his one hand and pinned it above her head. He used his wandless magic to apply sticking charm on them and then again used it to stick her joined hands on the tile floor. Lily was now hyperventilating. She couldn't move her arms. 

“Harry, darling what are you doing?” she asked in a pleading voice. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

“I love you.” he said.

“I love you too baby but this is not the way to show that.” she said hastily. Harry shook his head at her.

“No I want this. You are the most sexy woman in this world. I am your son, I have the second claim after father.” he said, trying to make sense of what he was doing while truthfully he was just thinking with his dick. He ground his crotch on her panty. Harry moaned. Lily also couldn't help but let a pleasured gasp escape her. What the hell was she thinking? No it wasn't a gasp of pleasure, it was a gasp of surprise. 

“Harry! Snap out of it.” she glared at him and tried to move her hips away from his crotch. She realised it was a mistake as she inadvertently ground back at his groin. She screamed in frustration. She felt helpless. 

“Harry, this is the last warning. Let me go, NOW.” she yelled. Harry momentary looked unsure of his actions but then shook off his nervousness. He leaned forward and kissed her. Lily froze again as she felt his soft lips moving on hers. She involuntarily ground her hips against his and moaned in the kiss. That was a perfect chance for him to invade her mouth. He pushed his tongue in her mouth and discovered the wonders of her mouth. His lips and tongue were busy touching every inch of her mouth, inside and out. Lily was moaning as her son gave her a heated kiss which no son should give a mother. He disconnected the kiss and leaned back. He and her were panting, looking at each other. Lily then recalled that this was her son and not James. 

“Harry! That was wrong. How dare you kiss me!” she said, anger bubbling from inside her. Harry just rolled his eyes at her. She was a moment ago kissing him back and now was glaring at him. He could never understand women. His eyes slid down from her face to her chest. Her plump bumps were magnificent, most beautiful. He put his palm just above her cleavage. Lily groaned, she was already tired from before and didn't have any energy to scream anymore.

“What? Your boobs are alluring. And you can't even protest for this body part. It is already mine. I think I sucked at these knockers when I was a child.” he said, again trying to make sense of what he was doing. Lily gave him a disbelieving look. She snorted.

“For your information, you weren't breastfed.”

“Now that's just wrong and immoral.” Harry said, his eyes wide in horror. Lily would have laughed at his reaction if she wasn't pinned by his naked body on the floor.

“Easy there, It doesn't mean I didn't want to breastfeed you, or didn't love you enough but because I couldn't lactate. And for immoral, how about sexually assaulting your mother?” she said. Harry grinned.

“Oh come on! Don't use words like that. I am just making love to you.”

She scoffed. Harry slid his fingers on her cleavage, parting her bulbous breasts. Goosebumps appeared on her skin. Lily kept her mouth shut, not wanting to moan. His fingers reached the band of her bra below her breasts. He grabbed it and tore it away and threw it on the floor. Her glorious breasts were out in the open, naked. Lily scowled at the torn bra. That one was her favourite. She looked at Harry who was gulping down his saliva. Lily knew she had an amazing rack. Bulbous DD boobs with large circular pink areolas and suckable nipples. A small part of her was proud to blow his mind with her figure even though she was 34.

“Don't worry, I will repair it later.” he said as if reading her mind about the bra. He leaned down and placed a small sweet kiss on her lips. His lips trailed down to her neck and Lily couldn't control her moans anymore. She moaned as he sucked on her neck. She pressed her groin against his. He stopped kissing her neck and admired her breasts. He reverently placed his palms on her boobs. Lily moaned as his touch was electrifying. He squeezed her breasts.

“Uhhhmmmm.” she moaned. He touched every inch of skin on her breasts, except her areolas and nipples. He caressed her areolas with two fingers. Lily whimpered as she had closed her eyes. Harry traced his fingers on the areolas, but not touching the nipples. When he grasped her nipples at their bases with his fingers she made a harmonious sound.

“AAAAAAAHHHHHHAHHAMM.” She moaned loudly as her eyes opened. She was so simulated. She was sure, her panty was wet. He smirked at her as he rolled her nipples between his fingers.

“AAAAHHHHHHH.” She again moaned loudly. She was overwhelmed by sensations as he put his mouth on one nipple and took it in and sucked. She closed her eyes as she continued moaning and grounding her hips under his. For another five minutes Harry stimulated her with her nipples. 

“I can't take it anymore." He suddenly said and pulled down her panty to her ankles and threw it away where her torn bra was. Her eyes were wide open with fear.

“Harry! Stop, you can't do this. I am your mother. Stop right now and I willhmmmmmmm.” she was cut off and moaned as he placed a finger inside her while his thumb rubbed her clitoris. She was moaning as he rubbed his finger inside her pussy walls.

“HARRRYYYY...STOPPPP” She screamed, trying to overcome her traitorous body. He pulled his finger out and admired it. His finger was covered with her juices. He licked his finger and a flutter of desire erupted in her stomach.

“Your body is contradicting you.” he said as he lined his dick with her entrance. Tears were falling down from her eyes. What was worse was that she didn't know if the tears were of pleasure or helplessness or the mixture of both. He slowly pushed it in. Lily screamed as he speared her. She felt so ashamed for enjoying it. She had for the first time cheated on her husband. James was the only one who ever had sex with her. She had been loyal to him for so many years. But now, she had cheated on him with their own son, Harry. Harry's hands were on both sides of her breasts and he was leaning towards her. His face was showing his pleasure. He looked down at her and saw her tears. He leaned down and kissed her softly, lovingly. He continued thrusting inside her with a rhythm. 

Her hands were pinned above her head so she couldn't move. She kept staring at her son through halflidded eyes as he enjoyed his first sex. She moaned as his chest rubbed her breasts everytime he thrust forward. Her mind was blank for now. Guilt and sadness will come later but now she was just feeling pleasure. She felt so satisfied at the moment with her son's cock ramming inside her rhythmically. He leaned back as he continued plowing her. His hands were on her breasts as he squeezed them, timing it with the every push of his dick.

And finally they cummed together with each other's names on their lips.

“HARRY!” 

“MOM!”

Harry slumped on her chest as he unloaded his seeds inside her. Lily trembled all over as she had an intense orgasm, her bodily fluids mixing with her son's seeds. Lily looked at him through half lidded eyes. She didn't know what to do with him. He pulled out his dick from her and nibbled on her nipple. Lily gasped as she felt his warm tongue licking her pink nipple.

He looked up when he was satisfied with his licking, he was hard again. Lily felt the proof, prodding her entrance. She groaned and didn't know whether she should laugh or scream. He waved his arm and her arms were free. Before she could celebrate, Harry had rolled her over and she was on her knees and elbows. 

“HARRY!” she screeched as he entered inside her pussy walls swiftly. He grabbed her waist and started pounding his dick inside her. Lily was repeatedly pushed forward at his every thrust but his hands around her waist didn't let her fall face first on the floor. She moaned as her son fucked her doggystyle. She protested at the beginning but stopped when she realised it would accomplish nothing. His hands left her waist and roamed over her taut stomach until each hand grabbed her tits. She whimpered as he kneaded her breasts. He suddenly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards him. She yelped and was forced to stand on her knees as he fucked her from behind. She let her hands cling to his neck, behind her so she wouldn't fall forward. He tilted her head to the side and claimed her mouth with his lips. He kissed her passionately, his tongue grappling with hers.

She continued whispering his name in the kiss while he continued ramming her from behind. He slowly sat with his knees on the floor and his lower legs under his buttocks, pulling her on his lap while still continuing shoving his cock in her pussy. His hands wandered all over her body, he was panting as she also started pushing her hips downward, matching his thrusts in between.

“Mom, I am cumming.” he whispered in her ear. She shivered as his warm breath hit her skin.

“Me too.” she said. His thrusting got rougher. She clung to his neck, her head lying on his shoulder. The pressure inside her core was increasing every second. She gripped his head as she climaxed with the gasp of his name. Harry followed behind her as he grunted and filled her womb with his seeds. He laid back, Lily on top of him. Both of them were exhausted. Lily more so. She already had her eyes closed. Harry caressed her cheek as he let her down beside him. She was sweating all over the body, there was a trail of white semen from her pussy to her inner thigh. He sat and saw that she wouldn't be able to get to her room without any help.

He pushed his hands under her knees and neck and picked her up, bridal style. Her eyes fluttered open and she glared at him. Harry went out of the living room and climbed the stairs.

“I hate you.” she mumbled. Harry snorted. 

“No, you love me. You can never hate me just like I can never hate you.” he smiled as he kicked open the door of his parents room. She gave him a disapproving look which he completely ignored. He placed her on the bed. He placed a sweet kiss on her lips which she didn't object to. He waved his hand and she was cleaned. She gave him an impressed look.

“Wandless magic? I am proud.” she said, giving him an uncertain smile. Harry grinned as he waved again and their clothes came flying to them. He repaired her bra and gave her a smug grin to which she just rolled her eyes. He placed her underwear beside her. He quickly put on his clothes. Lily continued watching him as she also donned her bra and panty, she decided against the robe. She was going to sleep anyway.

She couldn't decide what to do with him. She wanted to yell and scream, he had basically raped her but she didn't have energy right now. She will yell at him in the evening, she decided. He kissed her cheek.

“Love you mom.” he smiled and walked out of the room with a big smile on his face as if he had gotten his best gift.

“Love you too darling.” she whispered when he was gone. He was right, she wanted to hate him but couldn't. She just wasn't capable of doing that to Harry. She didn't know if it was good or bad. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.


	2. Consensual or Complex?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes Lily in the kitchen.

Lily slept through the noon. She woke up in the evening, just an hour before dinner time. She took a quick shower and put on a red robe which was similar in fashion to her lilac robe. It was made of silk and went down to her knee. She went into the kitchen and prepared dinner for the family. Lily could have bought a house elf to help her in maintaining the house and for cooking but she was a staunch believer that it was a good house wife's job to do it herself. She made the meal for the family. James would be home in a few minutes. Harry was probably in his room, doing his tremendous amount of homework. She suddenly realised what happened between them. She felt guilty for what happened. Harry was after all just a teenager while she was a fully developed adult witch. She should have protested more, she should have been able to stop him. She should have stopped the intimate body contact while her hand was stuck. She shouldn't have ignored the warning signals.

She shook her head. She wasn't sure why she wasn't angered or raging. She was just raped today after all. Try as she might, but her head wasn't following her wish to be in a bad mood. She again shook her head. She should forget it. She should forget her son's crime. She knew it was his fault, that he did a horrible thing to her but a part of her also felt responsible. A part of her felt that she had instigated. Only if she hadn't been foolish enough to stick her hand in a vase or only if she had stopped him from continuing to touch her, her son wouldn't be a rapist. NO, her son wasn't going to be branded as a rapist. No one will ever know what transpired between them that day. Her son's future wasn't going to be destroyed because he couldn't keep it in his pants. He was the hero of the wizarding world, she wouldn't let others crown him as a villain.

James returned home and after a quick kiss he went into a bathroom for a quick shower. By the time, James returned to the kitchen for dinner, Harry had also joined them.

"Hey dad!" he smiled, as James took a seat on the other side of the dining table.

"Harry, how was your day? Enjoying your summer vacation, I hope." James grinned back.

"Nah! There is loads of homework to do before doing anything fun." Hard said, shaking his head. James gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I hope you aren't just cooped up in your room. But if you are, then I hope it is with a girl." James winked. Harry blushed as he groaned.

"James Potter! Stop your vile talks." Lily admonished him. James just chuckled.

"Come on! He is nearly 15, I had imagined girls throwing themselves at him, seeing he is the idol in the wizarding world. Don't tell me you are a virgin, Harry." James said in a mock horror. Lily hit his head lightly. He winked at Harry but did shut up, grumbling about feisty redheads.

'No dad, I am not a virgin anymore. I just had my first time with mom.' he thought. Throughout the conversation, Harry didn't look at Lily. He didn't feel guilty about what he did. No, he loved it. And he would do that same thing again with his mother if he had the chance. He was scared to be honest. He didn't know what his mother was thinking. She hadn't yelled at him yet which was a surprise. He wasn't scared of her anger but he was frightened to imagine her hating him. And if she did, he wouldn't fault her after all he had raped her. NO, he hadn't raped her, he had made love to her. He wasn't going to use that word. He just couldn't imagine a life in which she would actively hate him. He chanced a look at his mother. She was also ignoring him. She placed their dinner in front of them and sat on a chair beside Harry, in her regular seat.

His parents indulged in their usual conversation about work.

Harry remained silent for a few minutes but when she still didn't look at him, he decided he would make her look at him. He placed his palm on her knee, under the table. His mother paused for a second but then carried on conversing with his father, without giving him a sideway glance. Harry felt his childish stubbornness flaring. His fingers creeped under her robe. His hand was on the skin of her thigh. Lily stopped a surprised gasp and ignored him.

His fingers slid upward on her hips. His touch was causing goosebumps on her skin. Still, she persevered with the task of ignoring him. His hand dipped between her hips, resting on her thong. She bit her lip nervously.

"Are you okay Lils?" James asked.

"Yeah, I am perfectly fine." she replied, and asked him about Sirius. Harry tuned out their conversation as he ate his dinner while his fingers was prying under her thong. Lily audible gasped as his fingers touched her slit. James looked at her in concern.

"I am fine really, I was surprised that today's curry is so good." she chuckled, trying to divert the conversation. And it worked as James started praising her cooking skills. Harry smirked as he was rubbing her clit. Lily was able to not show any external expression which would give her away but Harry knew she was...or at least her body was enjoying it. Her pussy lips were very moist. Harry slowly slid two fingers inside her. She sucked in a breath but James didn't notice it as he was telling her something about Sirius's cousin. For the next few minutes Harry continued rubbing the burning soft flesh of the insides of her pussy. Lily involuntarily pressed her hips tight, making his fingers prisoner inside her hole. Harry didn't mind as he stimulated her pussy walls.

Her lower body trembled a little and she with a barest groan cummed around his fingers.

"Ohh, today's dinner is so good." she said, trying to hide her reaction. James gave her an amused grin.

"Someone's being very arrogant tonight."

Lily gave him a small glare as she relaxed her hips, allowing Harry to retrieve his hand. Harry grinned when she finally looked at him. He will take her glare everytime instead of her indifference. His fingers were covered by her pussy juices. He gave her an indiscreet look as he licked his fingers clean. Lily felt a raging desire increase in her gut as he licked his fingers sensually.

"Oh look! Now Harry is even licking his fingers. Lily is definitely going to have a big head now." James joked. Fortunately he didn't realise that Harry was licking the finger from the other hand which he hadn't used for eating the food. Lily smiled nervously.

'What would be his reaction if he knew that Harry, their son wasn't licking the food but her bodily fluids.'

"Well, I have to go and do some paperwork. I will be in the study for the next hour if you need me." James informed them as he placed a quick kiss on Lily's forehead and ruffled Harry's dark hair. Harry glared at him exasperatedly as his father smirked and went out of the kitchen.

Lily instantly turned to him and scowled at him.

"What was that Harry?" she asked coldly. Harry shrugged.

"I was trying to foil your plan of ignoring me."

Lily sighed tiredly.

"I don't know what to do Harry, do you want me to inform your father about what you did? Do you want me to calI the aurors? I can't do that, I don't want to smear your reputation. I don't want to destroy your future. But I also can't just act as if nothing happened. You raped me, which in itself is a very immoral thing but on top of that you raped your own mother which is wrong on so many levels." She ranted. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I didn't rape you. You were enjoying it. You were grounding your hips against mine, you were participating in the sex. I don't think it is called rape if both sides participate." Harry grumbled. Lily blushed furiously.

"That is not the point. Did you hear me agreeing to it? NO, you just grabbed me and fucked me." she glared at him. Harry was getting irritated. He stood up and pulled Lily up from the chair. She was shocked at it but didn't protest. He looked in her eyes and caressed her cheek.

"So you are saying, I am a rapist, just like a death eater." he whispered.

She looked horrified. She shook her head.

"No, I didn't say that." she said defensively. Harry looked amused.

"So you are saying I didn't rape you and it was a consensual sex." he smirked. She shook her head angrily.

"It wasn't consensual." she protested. Harry rubbed his forehead. She was confusing him. He decided something. He suddenly pushed her towards the table. She yelped as she placed her hands on the table to stop her fall. Harry used his wandless magic to stick her palms on the surface of the table. He went behind her and hiked her robe all the way to her stomach. She looked over her shoulder, a fearful expression on her face.

"Harry, what are you doing?" she asked, panicking. He unzipped his jeans and lowered it and his briefs to his knees. He slid down her wet panties. He lined his length at her entrance. He looked at her sweating face.

"You have two choices. If you scream now and call dad, then it means I am raping you but if you remain silent and let me fuck you then I will count it as a consensual sex." He said, fondling her arse cheeks. She pressed her lips in a thin line.

"You only have a few seconds." he murmured into her ear as leaned forward, resting his chest on her back and his head on her shoulder. He hissed slowly as he pushed his groin at her slit. Lily moaned as her son was entering inside her. Few seconds later, Harry was fully inside her. His hips were basically merged with her hips. He sighed in pleasure as his cock was buried inside her heated core.

Lily shivered as his warm sigh blew over her ear.

"It is consensual then." he whispered in her ear and pulled the tie of her robe, the cloth parted, revealing her bra clad breasts. He still wasn't moving and remained inside her as his hands pulled her bra down to her stomach, freeing her boobs.

"Harry." she hissed as his hands groped her tits. He started moving his hips rhythmically while he played with her voluptuous tits. Lily moaned as his member was inside her hot silky pussy walls. Her walls gripped his member tightly as he fucked her. She whimpered and continued staring down at the table while her hips were moving back and forth.

"This is not consensual." Lily whispered softly, though she didn't know whom she was trying to convince. Harry heard her and his annoyance was visible on his face. He pinched her nipples and she nearly screamed in ecstasy but controlled herself. James didn't need to see this. Harry's hip movements changed. Earlier, it was slow, full of love but now hearing her still complaining, he started ramming her arse like an animal. He groaned as his hips continued slapping her arse cheeks. He loved how her arse cheeks rippled with each strike. Lily's eyes were widened as her son was fucking her with an animalistic glee. She closed her eyes and savoured the feeling. It was a new one. A little pain increased the pleasure. She and James had never partook in this kind of sex. James was always so slow and kind. She suddenly realised she and James hadn't had sex in so many years. She couldn't even remember if they had sex after their honeymoon. It always irritated her that he was never enthusiastic about it. It felt that after Voldemort's downfall, his interest in her dimmed considerably. She was tempted so many times to cheat on him but her love and loyalty for him always won over her physical needs. As this thoughts churned in her mind, her son was fucking her silly. She could imagine how ridiculous her face was now. Her eyes half lidded, her lips trembling, her tongue on some occasion rolling out of her lips. She definitely looked like a hentai girl getting her share of intense pleasure.

She was glad that Harry wasn't able to see her face. He would have laughed at her expression. She felt the pressure reaching a crescendo. With a stifled scream she showered her son's dick with her warm juices.

"I am near, mom." he said, nibbling the side of her neck. She sighed as he grunted and filled her with his sperms. He slowly pulled out and caressed her ass cheeks. She trembled from his touch. A trickle of their juices slid down her pussy. He snapped his finger and her pussy was cleaned. He grabbed her panties and pulled it up to its usual place. He ground her butt as he leaned forward to pull her bra to its proper place. Lily just remained silent as her son covered her erogenous parts of her body. He tied the tie of her robe back to her waist. She was fully dressed. If James stepped now in the kitchen, he wouldn't be able to guess that they just had sex from her clothing situation. Harry also pulled up his brief and zipped his jeans. He took a seat on the chair and removed the sticking charm from her palms. He pulled her into his lap. She didn't protest as she was tired and his lap was a very comfortable seat.

His arms snaked around her waist. She Instinctively put her arms around his neck.

"That was consensual." he grinned. She shook her head.

"No it was not." she said reluctantly. Even she was feeling it hard to defend her point of view. He just shook his head in amusement and pulled her head to his. His emerald eyes so similar to hers was full of love and lust. His warm breath on her lips made her shiver in anticipation. She felt like a teenager, waiting for a mind blowing kiss. She leaned forward but he placed his finger on her lips, stopping the kiss. His eyes were full of smugness.

"Remember, I am a rapist. The rapists don't kiss the victim lovingly. We just want the tits, arse and pussy." he drawled. Her face heated up at being caught red handed for wanting his kiss.

"You are not a rapist." she said, glaring at him.

"So it means this was a consensual sex." he smirked. She again shook her head and stood up, leaving his lap.

"It was not consensual. It was complex." she murmured. "Goodnight darling."

With that she left the kitchen and went to her room. Harry smiled.

"It is a progress. From 'rape' to 'complex'. How much will it take to change 'complex' to 'consensual'." he said thoughtfully and departed for his room.

In his study, James was pressed against the wall as his best friend Sirius Black was plowing his arse. With a grunt, Sirius filled his arse hole with his jizz. Both were panting and had a goofy grin on their faces. They both sat on the sofa, cuddling with each other.

"I was itching for that fuck." James chuckled. Sirius snorted.

"Sure Prongs. It wasn't as if we didn't have sex in your office few hours ago." Sirius said dryly.

"What can I say? I can't go to sleep without our sex. Now hurry off, Lily might be waiting for me." James said as he put on his clothes. Sirius nodded and followed his example.

"Don't you think we should finally come out and reveal this to Lily? When was the last time you touched her? Did she even had sex in last ten years?" Sirius grumbled. James shot a glare at him.

"What will I say? That my father signed a contract with her parents to produce a powerful child who will carry on the Potter Legacy? That her purpose was just to produce a child? What do you think will be her reaction? I don't love her but I do care for her. I don't want to break her heart. And how do you think Harry will react to this? How will he react when he realises that his father is gay and the only time he slept with a woman was to hide his sexuality and impregnate his mother? That I spent years just to woo Lily so I could get her pregnant and have a powerful wizard as the Potter heir?" James ranted. Sirius sighed and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I get it. But how long do you think it will take Lily to start cheating on you? I will be glad if that happens but don't you think she will feel guilty for cheating on you? If she knows then maybe she will start a new life with some other man. Don't you think she deserves that?"

"I know padfoot. But I really don't know how to tell her. Whenever I decide to reveal the truth to her, her lovely smile stops me. How can I take away that smile? How will she feel when she realises her parents basically sold her off for money?"

Sirius smiled sadly as he grabbed the portkey.

"We are magicals, Prongs. We live upto two hundred years. She is still only 34. How long do you think before her loneliness finally snaps her? She has her own physical needs. Be careful Prongs. Goodnight."

With that he activated the portkey and disappeared from the Potter Study. James sighed as he rubbed his forehead. Guilt overwhelmed him for always keeping away from her, for lying to her, for leaving her alone in this big mansion. He started for his bedroom, building courage to finally tell the truth.


	3. The Seductress

Harry was very curious and uncomfortable with the tension at the breakfast table. His father didn't wish him good morning nor did his mother. James looked as if someone put the weight of the world on his shoulder. While Lily's face was blank, devoid of any emotion, but he knew his mother, more than anyone else, Harry could feel the rage vibrating through the air around her. 

“Good morning mom, good morning dad.” He said while forcing a smile. They both gave him a small nod. James went back to reading the newspaper while Lily served breakfast for them. James shook his head.

“I am not hungry. I need to go to work early today.” He said and hurriedly left the kitchen without another glance at them as if sitting there was the hardest task of his life. Lily curled her fingers in a fist and took a deep breath. After a long exhale, she took a seat beside him on a chair and dove into the food, ignoring him for a moment. Harry was annoyed at her but knew that his mother was terribly sad. He could practically see the emotions on her emotionless mask. He put his hand on her shoulder after they were done with their food. Her head jerked towards him, she pressed her lips in a thin line and batted away his hand. 

“What's happening mom?” he asked, ignoring his hurt feelings at her cold demeanor. She turned around on her chair so she was facing him now. She untied her robe and threw it on the floor. She was just in her black lacy bra and panties. Her huge shapely bust was on display. Her cleavage pulled his attention. Her sexy legs were making him go dizzy. She slid off her bra and panties. She was stark naked now. Her bulbous boobs defied gravity as it hung in her chest. Her pink nipples stood out on the massive globes. Harry meanwhile just gulped down his saliva as his mother removed her clothes. He was feeling tight around his crotch. 

Lily stood from the chair and glared at him. She turned around again and leaned down, putting her hands on the chair. She was showing him her naked arse. She was presenting her arse. Her curvy arse was in front of him. Her slit was visible.

“Just fuck me and get back to your room. That is the only thing I am useful for.” she said, practically yelling. Harry looked at her mesmerizing arse but shook off his hormones. He so wanted to pound her ass but controlled himself. He stood up from his chair and put his arm on her shoulder.

“Mom, are you alright?” He asked kindly, rubbing her shoulder. That broke the dam. Her emotionless mask cracked and then shattered into million pieces. She quickly turned around and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him in a tight embrace. She buried her face on his chest and started sobbing. Harry wrapped his arms around her and let her cry. He ignored her boobs squashed against his chest. He controlled the urge to slide his palms down to her naked arse. He ran his fingers through her hair as she continued bawling her eyes out. After five minutes, she finally calmed down. She pulled back and looked at him dubiously.

“Why didn't you just take me from behind? I can feel your boner right now. Why didn't you?” she asked as if she just couldn't comprehend why he resisted his animalistic urge. Harry rolled his eyes and rubbed her tear stained face with a handkerchief he conjured with his wandless magic. When he thought he had totally wiped the tears and snot from her face, he looked in her eyes and smiled, caressing her cheek.

“Because you didn't want that right now.” He said. Lily snorted at the response.

“Says the boy who raped me two times.” She muttered, looking down. Harry sighed exasperatedly and cupped her cheeks so she didn't have any choice but to look at him. His finger touched the corners of her mouth.

“Stop lying to yourself. I know you wanted it. You do know there is a thing called body language. You have been giving me signals for the last one year. I tried my best not to come in between father and you. I tried my best to push down the unnatural feelings I had towards you but the incident with the vase just made me realise something, it was that I wanted you since I entered my teenage years. I wanted to touch you since I was twelve. I just couldn't control anymore. When you pressed your arse on my hips when your hand was stuck in the vase, I knew there was no going back, that I didn't care anymore, that I just wanted to finally make love to you. So, please stop lying to yourself and confess that you wanted me.” He said passionately. Lily was taken aback by his confession and tried to remember if he was telling the truth. Had she been giving him signals? After a few seconds she gasped when she realised that indeed she was unconsciously giving strange signals to him. Her long hugs. Her barging in his room whenever he was changing. Her roaming in her robes in the house, showing him more skin, showing him more cleavage than usual, finding situations to just bend over in front of him, giving him a perfect view of her arse. Her kisses on his cheeks which were always too close to his lips. She felt ashamed of herself. Here, she was blaming him while in truth she was the one who was dying to get fucked by him. She was the one who seduced him. She was the one who desired him all along. She looked up, expecting a smug look or smirk or even anger but just found his kind eyes full of love.

“Now what happened between you and dad?” he asked, sitting on his chair, pulling her on top of his lap. She didn't object as she had realised it was all she wanted. A someone who wanted her, a someone who desired her, a someone who loved her. She would indulge in that desire at the moment. She sighed in comfort as she hugged him, putting her chin on his shoulder. She felt his one hand on her waist, holding her and the other running through her hair. She mumbled in appreciation. 

“Your father is cheating on me. For the last 15 years.” she said, her voice hitching at the end. Harry was filled with confusion.

“Why? I just can't imagine I would ever want to cheat on a wife as sexy as you.” Harry thought out loud. A warm laugh escaped Lily's lips as she heard him. 

“The problem is that your father is gay. Even if I was the sexiest woman in the world, he still wouldn't want me.” she grumbled. 

“What?” Harry exclaimed as he gently pulled her head back so he could see her face. It was so damn hard to keep the eye contact, so hard to resist a peek at her breasts.

“Are you kidding me?” he asked. She shook her head. Her eyes again filled with tears. Harry ignored the world shattering reveal and kissed his mother on her forehead.

“I don't think this is the place to discuss this. Let's discuss this in the living room where we can sit comfortably.” he said as he picked her up bridal style. Lily giggled as her son picked her up in his arms, momentarily forgetting that she was supposed to be sad. She clung to him as he walked towards the living room. He sat on a comfy sofa and sat her beside him. He wrapped his one arm around her shoulder as she cuddled to his side.

“Your father said that he and I were betrothed. That his parents basically bought me from my parents. Those scums. I just can't believe how my parents would do that to me. Those stupid, greedy fuckers. I get now where Petunia got all of her bitchiness.” Lily ranted. Harry just listened to her. A part of him was amused by her using swear words. “James' father seemed to believe that if James were to marry a muggleborn then I would birth a powerful witch or wizard. I was basically just a broodmare. My task was just to birth a powerful heir who will continue the Potter Legacy. Now I am just a useless housewife, after all my job is done.”

Harry remained silent, not knowing what to say. He mulled over her words. It was wrong of his father for not telling his mother the truth from the beginning but a selfish part of him was glad that his father didn't reveal the truth earlier. He dreaded to think that maybe his mother would have had relationships with other men. That some other person would touch her gorgeous body. He shuddered in disgust.

“I am sorry.” he said. She just clung to him more tightly.

“He also said that now I am free to have a relationship with other people, that he wanted me to have a partner. That he wanted me to be happy. I think I will give it a go. I think I would like to go on dates.” she mumbled shyly. Harry stiffened at her confession. His worst fear seemed to be coming true.

“Oh.” he just said. 

“You could be more cheerful.” she complained. Harry gave her a small glare.

“Forgive me if I am not eager to see my mom with another man.” he grumbled. Lily groaned at him.

“Oh come on Harry, do you want me to be alone forever?” she asked. Harry shook his head. 

“You will not be alone. I will be with you, forever.” he said heatedly. Lily smiled at him sadly.

“Son, I am twice your age, I am your mother. What will happen when you have a girlfriend or a wife? You won't be able to give me your time.” she said, caressing his cheek. Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap. Her knees were on either side of his waist, she was straddling him, her breasts were hanging in front of his face. Lily yelped at the sudden move. She gave him a questioning look but didn't protest as she was enjoying his hardness through his jeans from beneath her.

“I don't need a wife. I don't need a girlfriend, I just need you.” he said, his arms shaking around her waist. She gave him an exasperated look.

“Harry, you are saying that now but in the future your answer will change. It's not you, it's just your hormones talking now.” she mumbled, cupping his cheeks, imploring him to understand her. He scowled at her.

“You are dead wrong on that. Do you think it was hard for me to have sex? I was having offers for sex since I was thirteen but I always declined that. I only wanted one woman. The most beautiful woman in the World and the person who I love most in this world is sitting on my lap right now. You were the one whom I gave my virginity. You will be the only woman I will ever want. You are the woman I desire. I, Harry James Potter, swear that on my magic and my life. So mote it be.” he announced. 

A flash of light sealed his oath. Lily was gaping at him. Her mouth was working but no words were coming out. Harry smiled at her and pulled her into a lustful kiss. Lily moaned as her son kissed her with passion and vigour. Lily was stiff for a second from confusion but kissed him back, not holding back this time. There was no guilt, no second guessing this time as she participated in their heated kiss. He pulled back after a minute. They both were panting.

“You didn't have to do that.” she complained, as she hit the back of his head lightly. “That was a stupid move. That was a very brash move.”

“I wanted to. I hope your doubt on my loyalty is finally cleared.” he chuckled.

“Oh, Harry. Why did you have to tie yourself to me? There are more beautiful girls than me, more deserving of you than me. I am just a lonely housewife.” she asked, her self doubt clouding her mind. Harry laughed.

“More beautiful than you? Nope. In my eyes, no one is more beautiful than you. You are the epitome of beauty and love. You are more beautiful than Aphrodite for me.” he said as he pushed her down on the sofa such that he was sitting between her legs. Lily blushed at his praise. He was a damn smooth flatterer but she sensed no deception from him. He believed every word he said. “Your slender legs attract my attention every time you walk” he said kissing her shins. “Your shapely hips are most beautiful.” he said, placing wet kisses on both of her hips. Lily sucked in a breath in anticipation. “Your womanhood has the scent to bewitch my mind. I don't think I will ever be able to get bored of this fragrance.” he said huskily as he leaned down taking a long sniff and licked her pussy lips. A shiver passed through her body as she felt his warm breath and smooth lips on her pussy. “Your stomach is flat with no slab or unnecessary muscles. It is gorgeous.” he kissed her belly button, his tongue leaving a trail of saliva behind and she stifled an urge to grind herself against him. She didn't want to interrupt the show. She was liking where this was going. “Your breasts, Merlin! I don't think I have seen anything more spectacular than these huge shapely wonders.” he whispered as he placed kisses on her nipples. She moaned as his lips touched her hard nipples. “My fascination with your neck can only be rivalled with vampires.” he said as he parted her hair and kissed her neck. Lily squirmed underneath him, rubbing her hips against each other. He picked up her hands. “I always dreamed of intertwining my fingers with yours in a passionate sex.” he said kissing her knuckles. He gently put down her hands on her sides. 

His palms slipped under her waist, palming her arse cheeks. She bit her lower lip, stifling another moan. “Your arse, I don't know how you never caught me staring at them or ‘accidently’ humping against them. I remember how I used to grind your arse when I hugged you from back during mornings while wishing you good morning when I was 12. I don't know how you never felt that it was odd.” Harry chuckled. Lily also chuckled as she indeed remembered those hugs but let it pass because she thought her baby boy was growing and was curious about opposite sex.

He leaned forward. His jeans clad boner was on her naked pelvis. His face was hovering over hers. A smile played on his lips. “Your red pouty lips, I have lost count of how many times I have desired to touch them with my own lips.” he said, touching her lips with his finger first and then kissing them softly. “Your nose, a beautiful addition to your pretty face.” he mumbled, placing a kiss on her nose. He caressed her cheeks and placed kisses on her cheeks. “Your soft cheeks are my oldest best friends. They were always available to me whenever I wanted to kiss. I kissed them since I was a very little kid and will continue kissing them until my death.” he stared in her eyes, identical to his. So full of lust just like his.

“And finally your eyes. I think it will be narcissistic of me to admire them but I just don't care. I don't think I will ever find a pair of eyes more beautiful than yours. These emerald orbs, full of love for me, are always able to cheer me up.” he smiled and kissed her eyebrows. “Now do I think I will be able to find all these features in any other girl? I don't think so.” he said. His tingling lips crushed against hers in a searing kiss. Lily wrapped her legs around his waist. Her arms went around his neck, pulling his body over hers. Lily was lost in the sensation of kiss which she had experienced so less in the last decade. She felt her son was a fantastic kisser. His kiss made her feel like an eager teenager who just discovered the wonders of kissing, an odd but pleasant sensation erupted in her stomach. They both pulled back when they needed air to breath. Their lips were red and little numb from all the passionate kissings. 

“Carry me to the bedroom.” she said seductively on his lips. She had decided. She will give herself to her son. He was always there for her. His love was all she needed. She didn't need James, she didn't need anyone but just Harry. Her Harry. Her son. Her little baby who was growing so fast. She felt his grin on her lips. He pulled away from her and then stood up, in front of the sofa. He presented his hand as she sat up. She accepted his hand with a smile. He pulled her up, in his arms. She snuggled in his neck and wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms slid to her arse cheeks, patting them lovingly. Lily moaned and she hoisted herself up. He caught her hips in his arms, he positioned them behind his back. She was now totally draped over him, her arms around his neck, her legs around his back. He carried her to his room with his arms cupping her butt, supporting her weight. He sat on the edge of the bed with his mother in his lap. She pulled her head back, staring at him with those intense emerald eyes. She chanced another powerful kiss on his lips.

“Let me pleasure you.” she said. Her voice hoarse. He nodded. She climbed off his lap, never breaking eye contact. She tugged his t-shirt.

“You are wearing too much clothes.” she grinned and pulled it over his head. Harry chuckled as he was naked from the waist up now. Lily threw the t-shirt on the floor. She leaned down and started trailing down kisses on his neck. Harry sighed in comfort as he put his hands a bit back on the bed, leaning back and enjoying the new pleasant sensations. Lily meanwhile was kissing his chest and then his nipples. Harry sucked in a breath as her warm and soft lips touched his nips. She didn't linger there and kissed his stomach which was showing some muscles. He didn't have pronounced six packs but his stomach was flat and showed the beginning of six packs. 

Lily was now kneeling on the floor, her lips on his belly button. She gave him a sly smile as she unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. Harry's body was taut with anticipation. She slid down his jeans to his ankles. A huge bulge was there on his briefs. Lily bit her lower lip as she pulled down his briefs down to his ankles. His naked member sprang up as he was relieved from the usual barriers, hard as stone, pointing at the ceiling. Harry could see the blush on his mother's face as she stared at her son's penis. She tentatively wrapped her fingers around his cock. Harry moaned as her nimble fingers wrapped around his hot rod. 

“Oh my dear. It feels so good. My baby has such a good cock.” Lily whispered as she started stroking him slowly with one hand while her other hand caressed his balls. Harry leered at her naked form as she gave him a handjob. His fingers squeezed the bedsheet as he tried not to cum so early. He just continued staring at her tits which swayed a little with her hand movements. Her eyes were glued to his cock as if she was totally mesmerized by his appendage. 

“Mom, use your mouth.” he groaned. Lily followed her son's wish and gave a tentative lick to his length. Harry moaned as her warm and wet tongue sent a shiver down his spine. She stared in his eyes as her face slowly moved closer towards his cock. Harry didn't realise that he was holding his breath in anticipation. He let out a loud moan as the head of his cock was inside her warm mouth. Lily steadily took his length in her mouth. Harry stared in wonder as his whole length was in her mouth. There was a bulge in her throat. Harry was biting his lower lip as his mother slowly pulled back. She set a steady rhythm as she bobbed her head between his legs. Harry's moans were matched by her slurping sounds as she gave her son his first blowjob. Harry couldn't control anymore. He grabbed the sides of her head. Lily looked at her son, knowing what that meant. She started bobbing her head faster. 

“Oh, mom. It feels so good. I am cumming. I am there.” he moaned. Lily slowly slid out his length. Only the head of his cock was in her mouth. Her lips were wrapped around his member. Her tongue was teasing his head. She traced the underside of his dick with her finger, stimulating him.

“MOM!” he gasped loudly and sprayed loads of his cum inside her mouth. Lily swallowed down his semen and wiped her lips with the back of her hand. She shot a grin at him. She could get used to his taste. Harry hurriedly removed his jeans and briefs all the way from his ankles, throwing them on the floor. Harry grabbed her armpits and threw her on the bed. Forcing her on her back. Lily giggled at her son's enthusiasm. They both slid up, away from the edge, to the centre of the bed. He was hovering over her. His arms were on either side of her face, his semi erect member was squashed on her pelvis. Her legs were spread on both sides, giving him an ample amount of space to place his hips in between.

“I love you.” he said, caressing her hair. Lily smiled genuinely, cupping his cheek. She knew the truth now. He was the only one who loved her. The only one who mattered.

“I love you too darling. More than anyone.” she said. Harry lowered his head and started kissing her slowly and lovingly on the lips. Her arms came up behind his back. Her finger ran over the warm skin of his back as their lips loved each other, softly, gently but with no less passion. Their tongues moved in sync, as if doing a perfect dance. Their mouths were filled with saliva. He pulled back when they couldn't ignore the lack of breathing anymore. Lily just looked in his eyes. So full of love and so full of lust. Her lips pulled into a content smile. She wanted this. This was the only thing she wanted. Someone who desired her, someone who loved her from the bottom of his heart. He broke the eye contact as his gaze fixed on her breasts. His eyes glazed for a second, taking in her voluptuous perky tits. Lily felt pretty smug at his reaction.

“Suck on them, darling. They were always meant to be yours. Suck on them as if you are a small infant, wanting your momma's milk.” she said, tracing a finger between her breasts, parting them for a second. She felt his cock hardening on her pelvis. Lily laughed heartily. 

“So you get excited when you think about mommy.” she grinned flirtatiously. She combed his messy hair and then grabbed his hair, pulling his face towards her, kissing his cheek. “Suck your mommy's boobs. Mommy needs you, my little angel. Mommy needs you so bad. Pleasure your momma.” She whispered in his ear as she pushed his face towards her chest. 

Harry could just cum from this talking. Her words were hitting him deeply. Her every word made his cock throb. He grabbed her boobs with his hands, squeezing them, earning a moan from her. She licked her lips seductively, sending a jolt of pleasure down his body. He eagerly dived towards her boobs. She squealed in delight as his mouth found her nipple. He sucked on it eagerly while massaging her other breast with his hand. 

“Oh, HARRY, my baby. Suck them.” she moaned, cradling his head against her chest as if holding a small baby who was drinking his mother's milk. Lily was breathing inconsistently as her son was providing her pleasure she has never felt before. He was sucking her tit with all his heart. She, there and then decided that she would find a magic spell which would let her lactate so that her baby could get his milk as the reward for sucking. The thought ignited a volcano of pleasure inside her. Her pussy was dripping from so much simulating. She knew she was going to cum any second now. When her son used a little bit of teeth she shrieked “HARRYYYY!” in pleasure. Her body trembled as she bucked her hips upward, against Harry's groin. She squirted as liquid spilled out of her entrance, wetting his groin and the bed. They both stopped to stare at the mess she made. Lily was looking equal parts embarrassed and dubious. She never had squirted before. She wasn't expecting it. 

Harry laughed at her. He snapped his finger and the bed was clean again.

“Your wandless magic surely is handy.” she said. Harry nodded as he lay on top of her. His chin on her cleavage.

“I have a very powerful mother for a witch.” he winked. Lily laughed as she caressed his head.

“Flattery will get you everywhere. Now I already know where you want to go so just let's get to it. We had enough foreplay.” she smirked. Harry smiled but a serious look overtook his face.

“Promise me that you will never leave me. That you will never go with another man.” he said. Lily smiled as she felt his insecurity. She realised that he feared that she would leave him after the fight with James. She shook her head. She would never do that. Even before all this drama, Harry was the most important person to her. Even more important than James.

“I promise, darling. I don't need anyone if you are by my side. Now stop being scared and make love to me. Make your mommy feel better. Make mommy scream your name in ecstacy. Fuck me my angel. Make me scream in pleasure.” she moaned, grounding her cunt against his hard member. She could see drool hanging from his lips. She was amused by him. She wouldn't have to fear betrayal from him even if he hadn't swore an oath. Harry was totally interested in her, his mother. He was a motherfucker, literally. He was just interested in fucking her, his mommy and no one else. And fortunately for him and her, she was his mommy in blood and all so she didn't even have to roleplay. She just had to use words like ‘mommy’ and ‘son’ and his libido would get out of control. 

“Okay mom. I will love you tonight. I will make you scream my name.” he whispered as he lined his dick towards her entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Was this the right place to stop the chapter? Probably no but it is already bigger than the previous two chapters and I don't want to rush the juicy parts. Leave a kudos if you liked the story.


End file.
